


Nuove esperienze

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), First Meetings, Gen, Heaven, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: A quanto pare, ci si può ammalare anche in Paradiso...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Nuove esperienze

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la wheel challenge sul gruppo FB Hurt/Comfort Italia - fanfiction & fanart.  
> Prompt 23: X ricorda a Y un episodio della loro infanzia.
> 
> *
> 
> È un mondo dove gli angeli nascono putti e crescono nella loro forma finale.  
> Mi son inventata un nome per la forma angelica di Crowley, visto che non apprezzo l'hc che lo vede come Raphael. Non ne sono convintissima, ma le mie inesistenti conoscenze di greco non mi permettono di meglio  
> Ps. È la prima volta che scrivo su questo fandom.

Gli angeli possono star male? Ophirel era convinto di no. Quello era il Paradiso, il posto perfetto nel pieno della grazia di Dio.

Eppure il piccolo angelo davanti a lui non sembrava stare bene. Proprio per niente. Stava emettendo dei versi acuti e indistinti oramai da un po', e gli usciva acqua dagli occhi. Non aveva mai visto niente di simile nella sua, seppur breve, vita. 

"Ehi..."  
L'altro angelo non la smise.   
"Eeeehiii!" ripeté, e allungò una mano a toccarlo, delicatamente, sulla spalla.   
Solo allora il più giovane sembrò accorgersi di lui. Si calmó un po', e lo guardò. Il corpo scosso da dei tremiti.   
Ophirel notó il viso rosso e gli occhi lucidi, gli posó istintivamente la mano su una guancia. "Ma sei caldissimo! Cosa ti è successo?"   
"No- non lo so!"   
"Beh, cosa hai fatto prima di sentirti così!"   
L'angelo di fronte a lui abbassò gli occhi e mormorò qualcosa, ma Ophirel non riuscì a capire.   
"Cosa?"   
"C'era un... Un cespuglio, in fondo alla via che porta al Lago Spirituale. Sul cespuglio c'erano delle palline rosse, e io..."  
"Tu?"  
"Le ho mangiate," abbassò di più la testa, il mento ora infossato tra le scapole.   
"Gli angeli non mangiano..." commentò perplesso Ophirel.   
"Ma erano buone!"   
Ophirel scosse la testa, i boccoli rossi che gli arrivavano alle spalle ondeggiarono dietro di lui. "E poi?"   
"Poi mi sono addormentato... E quando mi sono svegliato ero tutto appiccicoso, e la testa sembrava fare bum bum bum... Non sapevo cosa fare... Poi ti ho incontrato." A quelle parole, alzò la testa e incroció gli occhi con quelli di Ophirel, erano ancora lucidi, ma c'era dell'altro... Sembrava speranza.   
Ophirel, però, non sapeva cosa fare per aiutarlo. Ci pensó su alcuni istanti, poi lo prese per mano e iniziò a camminare, tirandolo con sé.   
Doveva portarlo da qualcuno, e l'unico che l'avrebbe potuto aiutare era Gabriel. 

Lo trovò poco dopo, in Accademia. Gli raccontó tutto quanto, mentre il suo nuovo conoscente era impegnato ad osservare il pavimento sotto di loro. Gabriel alzò gli occhi al cielo, prese il malato in braccio e si diresse in infermeria.   
Ophirel lo seguì a distanza, curioso di capire cosa fosse successo. Gabriel, però, non lo fece entrare con loro. Aspettò quella che gli era sembrata un'eternità prima che l'angelo più grande uscì. Gabriel sorrise. "Il tuo amico sta bene ora, deve solo riposare."  
"Ma... cosa gli è successo? È perché ha mangiato?"   
Gabriel annuì. "Non abbiamo bisogno di mangiare. Farlo è un insulto verso Dio che ci ha creati così."  
Ophirel lo guardò perplesso e Gabriel sorrise di nuovo. Gli posó una mano tra i capelli e glieli scompiglió. "Tranquillo, tu non mangiare nulla e sarai a posto. Ah, non farlo uscire fino a sera." Indicò la porta con un rapido gesto della mano e se ne andò.   
Ophirel lo osservò allontanarsi, quindi entrò nella stanza dove era rimasto l'altro angelo. Era sdraiato su un letto, gli occhi chiusi. Ophirel si mise a sedere accanto a lui e lo osservó. Era un angioletto poco più piccolo di lui, la pelle pallida - anche se non quanto la sua - e i capelli ricci e biondi. Stava appena notando le ciglia lunghe quando lui aprì gli occhi, azzurri come il cielo. "Ciao."  
"Ciao."  
"Come stai ora?"   
"Meglio... La testa fa meno rumore."  
"Bene... Ah, io sono Ophirel."  
"Io sono Azra... Aziraphale."

Ophirel passò il pomeriggio con lui, gli raccontó quello che aveva detto Gabriel e poi inventó giochi che potessero fare senza che Aziraphale si alzasse dal letto. Era contento di aver trovato un nuovo amico. 

In un'altra parte del paradiso, Dio sorrise. Non era solita ammettere di aver sbagliato, e non aveva sbagliato ovviamente, ma decise che non era giusto far soffrire così i suoi angeli. Avrebbe valutato l'idea di rimuovere quel piccolo inconveniente in caso di ingestione. 

***

"Crowley, cos'è questo? Ti sei messo a scrivere?"  
"Cos- dove l'hai trovato?"  
"Era qui, sulla tua scrivania."  
"Non ne ho idea. Sarà stata opera di Adam, ha una fervida immaginazione quel ragazzo..."  
"Già. Lo lascio qui, in caso torni a cercarlo. Ah. I libri che voleva Anathema?"  
"Sul secondo piano a destra."


End file.
